


The Sweetest Thing

by summerbutterfly



Category: Free!
Genre: Bonding, Chocolate, Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last few months before graduation, Sousuke gets to know all kinds of things about Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta for many, many read-throughs and nudging me when I needed it. I touched it last so any remaining mistakes belong to me.

Sousuke Yamazaki was not a person who tried new things. But the short break between winter holidays and Sousuke's final semester of high school proved to be the exception to his tried-and-true rule. Maybe it was because Rin was gone (off to Australia...again), or maybe it was because he was actually bored, but either way, he found himself (against his better judgement) picking up a part-time job at Iwatobi Swim Club Returns. Familiar with his talents, Sasabe had hired him on the spot when Sousuke had asked about it, and Sousuke had started the next morning, half-asleep and a little bewildered.

So bewildered, in fact, that it took him a good fifteen seconds to recognize that the only other adult-sized person in the changing room was Tachibana Makoto.

"Ah! Yamazaki-kun!" Makoto, already awake and peppy, gave him an overly-polite, formal bow. "Good morning! I didn't know you were working here."

"I didn't either until yesterday," Sousuke said. "And I told you you could call me Sousuke. Just Sousuke is fine."

"Ah, Sousuke then. Good morning."

"Good morning." 

Makoto zipped up his wetsuit. Sousuke set his bag down and opened a locker.

"So...you're teaching?" Makoto asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Sousuke said. "At least while we're on break I am."

"Ah. Do you know what levels?"

"Um...two groups of beginners. And then I have something called pre-team? Which I'm assuming is the kids who want to start competing soon."

"Yes, that's what Coach Sasabe calls them," Makoto said. "Also, it looks like we'll be working together. Coach Sasabe assigned me to pre-team, too."

"Oh. Nice." Sousuke didn't know Makoto all that well, but from what he did know, Makoto was well-liked and fairly easy-going. "I was thinking of starting off with stroke drills, but you have other ideas, I'd be glad to hear them."

"No, I was thinking stroke drills, too. Something technical, but not overwhelming for the first day."

"Yeah, exactly." Sousuke slipped into his suit. "Don't want to intimidate them, but don't want to let them to think it's going to be easy, either." 

"Right. Especially if any of them are thinking of staying with Coach Sasabe."

"Really? He's that tough?"

"He can be. They don't call him Goro the Demon for nothing."

"Heh." Sousuke put his sneakers away and closed his locker. "Looks like we have a lot to live up to then, huh?" 

Makoto nodded and smiled. "We do. See you out there?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

Makoto left. Sousuke finished putting his things away. 

Around him, knots of tiny swimmers chattered excitedly, flitting to and fro as they got ready for their lessons. 

*~*  
As it turned out, Sousuke and Makoto made a pretty good team. And when school started up again two weeks later, Sousuke decided to stay on at ITSC Returns. For Sousuke, it was a viable alternative to only working for his father's business once high school was over. It was also a chance to spend some more time with Makoto who was, as it turned out, pretty cool to hang out with. Of course, Sousuke wasn't the only one who thought so. Just about _everyone_ liked being around Makoto. And it showed.

" _Another_ gift?" Sousuke pointed to a brown paper bag resting beside Makoto's shoes on the bench. "Who gave you something this time?"

"Hina-chan." Makoto smiled fondly. "She wanted to thank me for helping her with her backstroke turns last week." 

Sousuke chuckled. "I'm sure she did. What did she give you?"

"Green tea KitKats. Want one?" 

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of chocolate."

"Really?" Makoto seemed bemused. As if it was impossible not to be a fan of something as amazing as chocolate.

"Really," Sousuke said. "I mean, I like it in pastries. And some cakes. But not really chocolate by itself."

"Oh. Well..." Makoto opened the bag and set one of the individual packages near Sousuke's phone. "They're more matcha-flavored than chocolate-flavored. If you change your mind, here's one to try. You might like it."

"Hm. Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sousuke slipped the candy in his pocket. 

Makoto smiled in that sincerely happy way he had, and Sousuke, for some reason, felt oddly warm.

"So um...earlier you said Shiro's mom wanted to talk to me," he said, attempting to hide his discomfort. "Do you know what about?"

"Oh, yes. I completely forgot! Shiro-chan got into Samezuka. She wanted to ask you some questions about the swimming program there."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Are they still here?"

"They should be in the lobby." Makoto tugged his shirt over his head. "Do you know who she is? Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll figure it out." Sousuke averted his eyes as Makoto tucked his shirt into his pants. "But um..."

Makoto looked up expectantly.

"But if you want to wait for me," Sousuke said. "We can walk out together."

"Oh, sure." Makoto beamed. "That would be great!"

"Okay um, see you in a minute then."

"I'll be there." 

Makoto waved as Sousuke left. 

Sousuke shouldered his bag and pretended that didn't make him happier than it should.

*~*  
Cherry blossom season was only few weeks away when ITSC Returns wrapped up their winter session and took a one week break. Sousuke would never forget that week because it was the week Makoto not only went out and bought him lunch the day he forgot his, it was also the week Makoto invited him over for dinner. 

Both were random events, but not completely. They'd been joking about Sousuke's questionable eating habits since Makoto had pointed out the alarming number of ice cream wrappers and empty cola cans in Sousuke's ITSC locker, and asserted that Sousuke needed more looking after than one person could handle. And then, just as casually, he'd asked Sousuke if he wanted to come to dinner the following night with his family. Sousuke had laughed, then blushed when he realized Makoto was serious, mumbling something about not wanting to be an imposition.

"You're not an imposition." Makoto smiled as he put away a stack of kickboards. "My mom loves it when I bring friends home. So do the twins."

"Yeah, but I..." Sousuke trailed off. He wanted to say he wasn't sure if he really qualified as a dinner-worthy friend considering he'd only _really_ known Makoto for a couple months, but that seemed rude, so instead he said, "I'd love to," and Makoto's face lit up.

"Really? Great! I'll let Mom know so she can set up a menu. Any requests?"

"Um, anything's fine. I'm not too picky."

"Ah. So you're okay if it's not ice cream and cola." Makoto's eyes twinkled.

"Um...yeah," Sousuke said. "I'm okay if it's not ice cream and cola."

Makoto's smile widened. And then he laughed, deep and genuine, and Sousuke found himself laughing, too because Makoto was infectious like that. You couldn't be around him and not feel good.

"So it's settled." Makoto clapped his hands. "I'll let Mom know, and you can just walk home with me when we're finished here tomorrow."

"Okay," Sousuke said. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just your charm," Makoto said, and Sousuke blushed as Makoto laughed again and nudged him in the ribs.

*~*  
The following evening, when their shift was over, Sousuke walked home with Makoto. It was a beautiful night, mild at last after a long, harsh winter, and filled with twinkling stars. Sousuke was almost reluctant to go inside when they arrived, but he _was_ interested in meeting the rest of Makoto's family, so he followed Makoto up the stairs and into the foyer. 

As they were slipping out of their shoes, the first wave of Tachibanas arrived. 

"Oni-chan!" Two little twin hurricanes rushed toward them, almost knocking Sousuke over in their haste to get to their big brother. "Oni-chan you're home! Is this your friend? The one you were telling us about?"

"Yes. This is Yamazaki Sousuke-kun," Makoto said. "Sousuke, these are my younger siblings, Ran and Ren."

"Hi," Sousuke said.

"Hello, Yamazaki-kun." Hurricane Pigtails, aka Ran, gave a low, polite bow. "We are very pleased to meet you." 

Not to be outdone, Hurricane Mini-Makoto, aka Ren, bowed, too, and added, "Welcome, Yamazaki-kun. We're glad you're here." 

"Thanks," Sousuke said. "But um...you can call me Sousuke. I don't mind."

"Oh...okay." The little Tachibanas seemed pleased with this development. "Welcome, Sousuke-kun," they chorused, and no sooner had they set themselves up to bombard him with more questions, Mrs. Tachibana called them to come help with the food. 

Instantly, they were off, barreling down the hall to answer their mother's summons.

"I probably should have warned you about the twins," Makoto said as they disappeared. "They can be...a lot sometimes." 

"It's fine," Sousuke said. "I don't mind. I practically grew up with Rin and Gou, remember?"

"Yes, but it's different when you're close in age, isn't it? Not as...disruptive?" 

"Um, have you _met_ Matsuoka Rin?" Sousuke asked, and they both laughed. Because if Rin was anything, it wasn't a demure, shrinking violet.

They shed their coats and continued inside. 

They found the rest of the Tachibana's in the kitchen. Both Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana greeted him warmly, offering him tea, and having him sit at the table while they bustled around him. Sousuke tried to speak up and help on several occasions, but every protest was waved away. And the meal of hotpot that Mrs. Tachibana served him beat out ice cream and cola by miles.

When the meal was over, Sousuke helped Makoto clean up, and then they took a walk down to the beach. It had gotten chillier, but still not cold enough to be unpleasant as they sat on a rocky outcropping watching the tide.

"So I don't know if Rin told you," Makoto said at length. "But I've decided to go to a university in Tokyo after graduation."

"Yeah, he mentioned that," Sousuke said. "Said he was proud of you for going after your dream."

"Well, I don't know if you can call it a dream yet." Makoto ran his fingers through the light dusting of sand on the rock next to him. "I just know I really like coaching, and I really like kids, so I'm probably going to study education. And maybe in three years, I won't be just Makoto, but Tachibana-sensei."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Sousuke asked. "You'll be fine. I mean, if Ama-chan can do it, you should have no problem."

"Did you know she used to be a swimsuit model?" When Sousuke raised an eyebrow, Makoto held up his palms. "Don't get the wrong idea. I only know because I overheard her talking about it with Coach Sasabe a couple weeks ago." 

"Ah," Sousuke said, "So there _isn't_ a dark side under that perfect exterior. I'm sad."

"Oh hush!" Makoto blushed and looked away. "Even if there was, everybody's peeked. Even you!" 

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Sousuke smiled ruefully. "Heck, Rin even caught Nitori with a couple magazines like that once. Nitori acted like it was no big deal, but Rin was mortified." 

Makoto chuckled. "Not surprising considering how utterly devoid of sexual urges Rin can be when he's focused on something." 

"Right?" Sousuke agreed. "He never used to be like that. He was a huge flirt when he was with me at Sano."

"He was a huge flirt in our club, too," Makoto said. "The girls thought he was adorable." 

"Yeah well, I'm sure he wasn't the only one."

Makoto's gaze turned to him. "What do you mean?" 

"Nothing," Sousuke said. "Just...you must have had your fair share of admirers, too, right? You and Nanase?" 

"Ah. Well, Haru yes. We had a friend named Aki who thought the world of him. Sadly, Haru was pretty oblivious."

"And you?" 

Makoto stilled. "I may have," he said quietly. "But girls don't...I've never cared too much for their attention....in that way." 

Sousuke blinked as the weight of Makoto's statement settled in.

"Oh," he said at last. "I didn't realize..." 

"It's okay," Makoto said. "I mean, why would you, right? It's not like...well, at least I hope it's not obvious."

"No," Sousuke said. "Not at all." 

"Okay good because...I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Wait, I'm the first person you've..." Sousuke trailed off. "Makoto," he said weakly.

Makoto bowed his head and stood up. "Sorry," he said. "That was a terrible thing for me to do to you. I didn't mean to drop that on you like that I just..." Makoto looked away. "Never mind. It's getting late. The last train to Samezuka is leaving soon. We should get back." 

"It's fine. I've got cab money if I miss it. If you want to stay and talk...." 

But Makoto wasn't listening. In fact, he was already walking back up towards the road and the houses beyond, deliberately putting himself out of earshot. 

With a heavy sigh, Sousuke got up and followed.

*~*  
Things got awkward after that. Sousuke tried to reassure Makoto that his confession didn't change anything between them, but saying as much only seemed to make Makoto more uncomfortable. Soon, he was avoiding Sousuke all together and worse, he would disappear whenever Sousuke tried to catch him alone. It looked like making things right would take drastic measures. 

So that's exactly what Sousuke did. 

"Yamazaki," Haru said. He hadn't fully opened the door, preferring to stare at Sousuke from halfway behind it. "What are you doing here?" 

"I want to talk to Makoto," Sousuke replied.

"Makoto doesn't live here. He lives across the street."

"Yes. I know that. But he won't come to the door. You need to...you need to tell me what to do."

"About what?"

"Talking to him."

"Why?"

"Because you're his best friend, aren't you? How do you get him to talk to you again after you've had a fight?" 

"You and Makoto had a fight?" Haru opened the door a little further. "What did you do?"

"I didn't...don't change the subject. How do you get him to make up with you after a fight?"

"Makoto and I don't fight." Haru curled his fingers around the door and leaned on the frame. "So, sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

"What about before you and Rin went to Australia? You fought then," Sousuke said.

"That was different," Haru said. "That was just a misunderstanding."

"Nanase, it's the...oh hell, never mind. Just tell me what I need to do."

Haru folded his arms. "I can't do that until you tell me what you did."

"I didn't _do_ anything," Sousuke growled. "He...he just told me something in confidence and now he seems to think it's changed things between us."

"Has it?"

"No, of course not! It's not like I care that he's..."

Sousuke stopped himself from blurting out Makoto's secret just in time. 

If Haru noticed, he gave no indication. "If Makoto's upset, the best way to cheer him up is with chocolate. Try that."

"What kind of chocolate?"

Haru shrugged. "Any kind. He's not picky." He regarded Sousuke with a cool gaze. "You do know he likes sweets, right?"

"Yes," Sousuke sighed. "I'm not the oblivious, dim-witted, directionally-challenged jock everyone makes me out to be."

"Well that's good. Was there anything else? I have dinner on the stove and it's going to burn."

"No...That's it."

"Okay." With a small incline of his head, Haru went back inside.

Sousuke ran his hands through his hair. 

*~*  
It took another two weeks before Sousuke managed to act on Nanase's suggestion. Mainly because it was exam time for Samezuka, and he had given up most of his ITSC shifts so he could study, but also because Makoto had gone off to Tokyo to look into options for off-campus housing. By the time they saw each other again, Sousuke was too burnt out to do much more than muster a 'hello', ask Makoto how the visit went, and accept Makoto's polite and hasty replies. It wasn't until he was sprawled out across Rin's bunk, too lazy to climb up to his own, that the solution to all of this nonsense finally came to him.

Because in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing was a still-wrapped, uneaten green tea KitKat.

*~*  
Makoto looked like he might cry when Sousuke cornered him on his way out of ITSC the next evening. Makoto wasn't used to dealing with people taller than he was, and it was obvious by the way he cowered a little as Sousuke hovered over him. 

"Please don't do that," Sousuke said. "I'm not going to _hit_ you, Makoto!"

"Then what do you want? I need to go..."

"Not until you hear me out," Sousuke said. "Please. Just give me five minutes. That's all." 

"All right," Makoto sighed. "But can we at least go in the office? Or...somewhere that's not the lobby?"

Sousuke nodded, and they went down the short hallway to the instructor's office. They were the only ones left as the advanced classes ran later than the beginners, and Sousuke had Makoto sit down at the desk.

"Here," he said, taking a plain, white box out of his bag. "Open it."

Makoto accepted, removing the lid. Sousuke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for Makoto to say something.

It was a long time before he did.

"What's this?" Makoto asked.

"Green tea KitKats?" Sousuke replied.

"Well, yes but....what does it mean?"

"It means exactly what it says."

Makoto looked back down at the box. The box where, spelled out in pieces of green tea KitKat, were the words _me too._

"So you..." Makoto's brow furrowed. "You...?"

"Never much cared for the attention of girls, either," Sousuke said. "And, on second thought, _do_ seem to like green tea KitKats." 

"I thought you didn't care for chocolate."

"Well, they're more matcha-flavored than chocolate flavored. So they're all right."

Makoto's cheeks pinked. "In that case, the next time I get a bag, we'll have to split them," he said quietly. "I can't really eat them all by myself anyway."

"I'd like that," Sousuke said. 

"I'd like that too," Makoto agreed.

He stood. Sousuke didn't move, and they stared at each other across the desk for a long moment before Makoto came around and pulled Sousuke into a hug. Sousuke let his arms wind around Makoto's broad back, chin resting on Makoto's shoulder. 

Makoto melted into him. 

"I told you it was okay," Sousuke murmured. "Do you believe me now?"

"I do," Makoto sighed. "Thank you for being so honest."

"You're welcome," Sousuke said. "I would have told you sooner, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was afraid...I was afraid you wouldn't want to be friends any more." 

"No need to be afraid. As cheesy as it sounds, you're not alone. We've got each other."

Makoto sniffed. "That means a lot. It really does." 

"I know," Sousuke said. "It means a lot to me, too."

The held each other for a few more quiet breaths before Makoto finally stepped back. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I was thinking about going to get something to eat if you want to come."

"I'd love to," Sousuke said. "Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect." Makoto's warm hand squeezed Sousuke's wrist. "But um...before we leave, there's just one more thing."

"What's that?"

Makoto blushed. And then, with a shy smile, he leaned over and kissed Sousuke lightly on the cheek.


End file.
